Mío
by Shelikernr
Summary: Descubre que tan lejos puede llegar el placer...
1. Tentándote

El sonido frío, chirriante y casi inconstante de las cadenas se arremolinan a su alrededor como si chocaran por todas partes. Sin embargo, siente el frío hierro en sus tobillos y muñecas. Toma aire, con un escalofrío en todo su abdomen desnudo. ¿Cuánto tardará? La oscuridad de su antifaz la aburre y el satén de las sabanas en su piel la hace sentir el frío en su cuerpo cálido. ¿Donde está su cabello? Se sentía tan acostumbrada a sentir sus rizos, siempre acomodados sobre sus hombros y cayendo por su espalda, hasta llegar al final de su cintura. Los tenía atados, pensó, como a él le gustaría que lo llevase en ese momento.

Oh, bueno, a él le gustaba que nada le interrumpiese. Cuando ese pensamiento llega a flote en su mente, la puerta de la habitación se abre con lentitud, y con unos cuantos pasos (cerrando la puerta a su paso, no vayan a ver lo que pasaba en esa habitación) se dirigía a la cama.

Y entonces su respiración se vuelve rápida y silenciosa, y la carne se le pone de gallina al sentir el aliento a fuego del hombre que se cernía sobre ella.

— Sientes frío... —susurra la persona que ella no puede ver, sus ojos están cubiertos por negro.

De repente él toca su estomago, y la sensación fue tan sorpresiva que la hizo dar un jadeo. Parecía que su piel estaba cargada de energía, que su sangre estaba cargada con adrenalina, y las caricias de ese hombre eran las descargas eléctricas más terribles.

Demoledoras, placenteras, aterradoras. Una agonía.

— No tengo frío — Jadea otra vez al sentir como él pasa suavemente la punta de uno de sus dedos por la cintura de ella, hasta llegar a sus caderas. El estremecimiento es inevitable—. Solo es... la fría atmosfera...

Dos labios ocuparon los suyos cuando intentaba tartamudear las palabras que tenía pensado decirle al insistente joven que la acariciaba. Instantáneamente corresponde el beso y deja que él lleve el beso hasta los cielos, y perderse en lo profundo de su mente. Su lengua recorre el contorno del labio superior, juega con la suya y vuelve a acariciar cada recoveco de su boca.

Era un simple beso de amantes, de amo y de sumisa. Sin embargo en sus venas avanzaba su pulso a un ritmo loco, acelerado, concentrándose solamente en el movimiento sensual de sus bocas y sus lenguas entrelazándose en un baile oscuro e intimo entre sus besos. El calor inunda su pecho, donde debajo de su estomago los estremecimientos son inevitables.

Quería poder zafarse, liberarse de las cadenas que ataban sus extremidades y abrazarse a su cuello con sus piernas enredadas a su cintura. Sentir la piel ser acariciada por la ropa suave de él y como sus manos, blancas como la nieve, acariciaban los puntos más íntimos de su cuerpo. Pero, cuando pudo desear algo mucho más que eso, él se zafó de su beso y se alejó considerablemente. Dejándola, sin más, completamente sin reservas.

Pero esto estaba comenzando, quien sabría qué planes tenía Reiji para la chica que estaba atada a la cama, o más bien encadenada.

Reiji la mira desde donde se encuentra, satisfecho por el efecto que producían sus caricias a ese cuerpo humano, a ese cuerpo con la sangre demasiado caliente. El cuerpo desnudo de la joven, sus pechos de piel rosada y coronados con pezones pequeños, ya endurecidos por la excitación y la frialdad de su piel. Bajaba la mirada hasta sus caderas amplias y a sus muslos fuertemente apretados, conteniendo el placer interior que pedía a gritos su cuerpo. Sus piernas son llenas, pero esbeltas. Su color trigueño a causa del bronceado natural le produce una sensación de calor mucho mejor que otros soles que haya probado. Deseaba acariciarla toda, desde las puntas de sus pies, detenerse en cada parte sensible de su cuerpo y besar todos los rizos de su cabello caoba.

Sonríe, elevando sus labios y soltando un suspiro divertido. La criatura aquella era sorprendente. Las cosas que podría hacerle, como causarle daño y placer a la vez. Volverse un sádico y un amante a la vez.

Aprieta el látigo de tiras que trae en su mano izquierda, relamiéndose los labios después de ese beso que la hizo perder el control. Había llegado la hora de satisfacer su vista y sus instintos. Camina hacia la cama nuevamente, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo desnudo que yacía encadenado en ella.

— ¿Todavía quieres seguir con esto? —le pregunta, ahora pasando suavemente las tiras del látigo por la suave piel del vientre de la joven. La siente estremecer y un jadeo se escapa de sus labios.

Ella parpadea detrás del antifaz, y reprime una sonrisa burlona. Ella seguiría con eso, como así lo había afirmado días atrás. Se removió un poco en la cama y siente de nuevo las tiras de tela… ¿Acaso era cuerina? Recorrer su torso y su seno derecho. Es cálido, pero aún así la piel se le eriza como si estuviese cubierta de pelaje.

— Si —murmura, sabiendo que si habla siquiera más fuerte gemiría, mientras Reiji la acaricia con el artefacto desconocido.

Reiji sonríe nuevamente, y la mueca en su boca se convierte en una oscura seducción en su voz. Se acerca hasta el oído de la encadenada y le besa el lóbulo, antes de hablarle:

— ¿"Si" qué?

Acto seguido deja caer con cierta fuerza las cuerdas contra el vientre de la mujer.

Jadea fuerte, con un sonido estremecedor cruzar su garganta y emanar de su boca con estridente exigencia. Vuelve a respirar, ahora agitada, sorprendida por el ataque repentino y la sensación extraña que producía a su piel. Un cosquilleo recorre los lugares donde las tiras de cuerina han chocado, pasando a un calor extraño y luego a un anhelo. La respiración vuelve a ser normal y escucha, a pesar de las risas invisibles de Reiji, su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Si… señor.

Para ellos dos, la noche apenas estaba comenzando.

**_Fin: Parte 1 _**

**_Continuará _**


	2. Corrompiéndote

_Respira entrecortada mente y ve su propio aliento en el viento de invierno. La baldosa fría, húmeda y negra de ese callejón era el único asiento que podía encontrar cómodo. La sangre poco a poco emana y escapa de su cuerpo con cada respiración de sus pulmones. Sus brazos tiemblan, abrazados a ese cuerpo herido por su propia sangre. La nieve poco a poco comienza a caer… _

— _A… Ayuda… _

_Pero esas palabras salieron en un tartamudeo, y cuando quiso levantarse y caminar, el dolor entre sus piernas fue tan grande que la hizo aullar de rabia y dolor. La habían lastimado demasiado, y ahora estaba a punto de morir. _

_Aprieta su cuerpo en el oscuro y pequeño escondite y espera a la muerte antes de a su asesino. ¿Cuánta suerte puedes tener cuando te han corrompido y la misma noche cuando escapaste te conviertes en la presa de un monstruo? Ahora escapaba de ese monstruo que le había dejado una gran herida en el cuello y abdomen, desgarrando su piel con los colmillos. No supo como lo hizo, no tenía ni las más mínima intención de recordarlo, pero había podido huir de las garras de la muerte por segunda vez en la noche. Hasta podría decir que tenía suerte. _

_La suerte se acaba cuando escucha los pasos lentos acercarse a ella, sin atisbo de esperanza. _

_Y en todo ese tiempo que tuvo para sentir, para odiar, para llorar y correr, nada le importó. Las razones para vivir dejaron de tener sentido cuando vio como la criatura con forma de hombre avanzaba hacia ella con ojos fieros y rojos. Sabía que estaba muerta, y si no lo estaría pronto. Aun así, no hubo sudor frío —aunque allí sea invierno y cada parte de su ser estuviera congelada ahora—. No hubo gritos, no hubo un corazón latiendo fuertemente a la adrenalina del miedo y del horror. Solo había el vacío sentimiento de encontrarse con la muerte, que le era indiferente y esperaba detrás de ella, con su sonrisa decrepita y sus alas desplegadas, preparada para recoger su alma en cuanto su corazón deje de latir. _

_Y no le importó. _

_La sorpresa en el rostro del monstruo fue perfecta cuando ella comenzó a reírse entre dientes, lentamente perdiendo la conciencia. Las perfectas cejas del ser demoníaco se alzan en una expresión de perplejidad, aun con sus colmillos al descubierto y esa postura casi agazapada. Ella ríe más fuerte, tomando su costado herido con las manos. _

— _¿Quieres matarme? —Para su sorpresa, su voz fue ronca pero clara—. Ni siquiera puedo moverme, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? _

_Eleva una mano ensangrentada con su propio fluido y hace forma de arma, y luego imita un disparo. La criatura no entendió. _

— _¡Da tu mejor golpe! _

_Todo se quedó en un silencio. Se escuchó la sangre caer de su boca cuando la vomitó de golpe. Estaba a punto de morir y no era causa de que la criatura la estuviera matando. _

_El asesino la miró por unos momentos, viendo como la vida de esa humana se escapaba a pasos forzados. La piel se volvía cada vez más pálida, la sangre estaba ya a punto de dejarla en el suelo. ¿Cómo se sentiría esa joven? Morir, sentir la muerte en tu cuerpo. Por suerte a él no le había sucedido nunca. Sin embargo, la chispa en esos ojos cafés le resultaba extrañamente conocida. Juraba que había visto esa mirada antes, que la habría visto hasta cuando estaba en sus últimos suspiros. Sin embargo, no pudo recordar a nadie con esos ojos y esa mirada. Aunque sabía que el color no era igual a los que había observado antes. _

_Sus oídos escucharon un rugido salir de esa garganta que no paraba de manar sangre, y sintió tanta sed en la suya que el espectáculo fue insoportable. Pero por una extraña sensación, no quería beber de esa sangre. Como si de pronto fuera veneno y se sintiera repelido por el nefasto hedor. Aunque la sangre seguía siendo dulce, caliente y suculenta. Podría sentir en sabor en su lengua e inspiraba por sus labios. _

_Pero no quiso beber, no de ella. _

_Y ella, aferrándose a la conciencia con uñas y dientes, se dejó deslizar por el suelo frío. Apenas sentía los brazos y su espalda estaba adormecida. Los pies… ¿Dónde estaban sus pies? Tampoco podía mover los dedos de los pies, los tenía congelados. El invierno la estaba convirtiendo en un cadáver antes de tiempo. _

_No le importó. Es más, sintió alivio por tener el cuerpo entumecido, así no tendría que sentir el dolor de nuevo. Las manos estabas flácidas, sin vida, a sus costados. _

_Los jadeos son inevitables, pero esta vez no del frío ni del dolor en su interior. Le acaricia los brazos algo cálido y latente, suave y de aroma peculiar. Ahora está lejos del suelo, aunque no tiene fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Sus muslos se pegan a su pecho y los pies se le elevan, su cabeza está apoyada sobre algo. No sabe que es, pero tiene conciencia de que no es el suelo del callejón. _

— _Necesitamos algo de sangre —Una voz hermosa, suave y sensual atraviesa todos sus sentidos y llega hasta sus oídos. El aliento exhalado golpea contra su oreja entumecida—. Tienes suerte, pues te llevaré a casa. _

_Esas palabras parecieron un milagro y a la vez una maldición. Apenas el aliento le rozó de nuevo la piel fría, cayó inconsciente en el oscuro lecho del olvido._

* * *

— ¡Dilo!

Otro sacudir de el látigo y caen las puntas de cuero sobre el pecho izquierdo de ella. Los gritos y gemidos vuelven a aparecer en la habitación, que tan solo se queda en silencio unos segundos. La voz de Reiji fue la que la sacó de ese trance, de ese recuerdo. Ese sueño dentro del antifaz de su pasado, que había pasado hace dos años. Muerde su labio en un intento de calmar los jadeos en su pecho, los gemidos que estallaban en su boca y controlar el peso de Reiji sobre ella. Sentía ahora la piel suave de su amo, de su amante, acariciar cada parte de la suya con sus manos y brazos. Pero ella no está abrazándolo, está todavía con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza. Encadenada, recordándola tanto al pasado. Sin embargo, ese pasado ya no dolía y ejercería esa actividad hasta que cesen sus necesidades.

Reiji la miraba desde arriba, sentado sobre ella y controlando su peso para no aplastarla. Se había quitado la camisa, confiado en el calor que le producía ese cuerpo humano. Había dado veinte golpes con el látigo de tiras, veinte en el que la veía jadear, estremecerse y removerse del leve dolor. No iba a negarlo, disfrutaba de todo aquello. De todos modos, un vampiro tomaba el sadismo y el masoquismo como algo más que una práctica para salir de la rutina. Reiji Sabía que, haciendo esto, liberaba la ira contenida que quería liberar con todo el mundo.

Una pequeña parte de su consciencia estaba pensando seriamente en por qué ella quería que continuasen. La conocía suficientemente para saber lo que había pasado cuando se habían conocido y que solo hacía esto para poder superar el miedo de ser sometida otra vez. Aunque sabía que el placer renacía en sus carnes humanas dentro de poco, como siempre.

Pero era algo duro de ver. Como una persona se esfuerza tanto para poder superar ese miedo, esa horrible sensación del abuso. Ella tenía sus respetos ya ganados.

Se inclina un poco sobre el rostro de la mujer y besa con suavidad el antifaz. El suspiro que provocó que saliesen de sus labios fue automático, como si fuese la cura para la excitación del momento. Soltó el látigo por un momento, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer suavemente el torso de la joven. Primero se posaban en su vientre, provocando un estremecimiento único. Después, comenzaban a elevarse hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. La carne se le hacía de gallina donde sus dedos acariciaban. Probó la piel de sus senos, suave al tacto, y no esperaba otra cosa. La joven se removió y reprimía a duras penas un gemido, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tenía que salir.

Sonrió con todas sus ganas, observando la venda que cubría sus ojos.

— ¿Sigues queriendo esto? —Vuelve a besar el antifaz cuando la escucha gruñir— Claro, si tienes miedo, solo tienes que decir la palabra de…

— ¡Basta ya, Reiji! ¡Al diablo con todo eso! — Él se sorprende por el cambio de voz de ella, pero aún así la escucha atentamente.

Los jadeos continúan y la habitación se queda en silencio. Él se posaba ligeramente sobre ella, esperando pacientemente la palabra que en ella cambiaría todo. Sin embargo, aquella voz nunca suplicó por aquella palabra, y nunca hubo ningún cambio en ellos. Reiji era capaz de ver, debajo de ese antifaz oscuro, la suplica muda de la joven. Pensaba que no aguantaría, que no duraría ni un día con esta tortura masoquista, pero se había equivocado. El corazón de esa humana era más fuerte que todo, no se dejaba asustar por segunda vez por la misma historia y siempre hacía frente a sus temores, y su pasa siempre era el escenario en cuestión.

Reiji todavía se recuerda como la bestia roba sangre en su oscuro pasado.

Ella lo recuerda como el ángel del infierno que la salvó de la locura.

Ambos tiene una palabra en común: infierno.

— Entonces... —Reiji tira a un lado el látigo, recostándose suavemente arriba del cuerpo humano, sintió su piel caliente en su cuerpo frío—. ¿Lo hacemos?

A pesar de tener los ojos vendados, ella hizo una expresión de confusión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —murmuró.

Entonces, sus brazos dejaron de estar pesados a las cadenas, y sus tobillos tuvieron la misma sensación de libertad. Ella se pudo dar cuenta de que la había desencadenado de la cama y ahora podía moverse a voluntad, sin embargo no comprendió el por qué.

Todo se volvió claro cuando Reiji le quitó el antifaz y pudo verlo a los ojos, y como una sonrisa sensual le recorría los labios mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con suavidad.

— Que tienes razón —se posicionó sobre su cuerpo de manera que le separó las piernas de un solo movimiento. El roce entre sus intimidades la hizo jadear—. Mandemos al diablo todo esto.

* * *

_**~Continuará~**_


End file.
